Wizard
The Wizard starts with a +2 robe, a staff, a wand of magic missile with 20 charges, a quill and ink (but nothing to write on). The wizard is a magic based class that favors Life & Light spells. If one omits the different magic preferences, the wizard is identical to the sorcerer. Wizards are the male counterpart of the White Witch. As of 1.3, the Wizard, Rogue, and Thief may intentionally lower their Intelligence for temporary buffs. The three buffs are melee (raises hit and damage), medical (raises max health and heals you), and mana (raises max mana and regains mana). Choosing any of these options when you don't need it cause the opposite effect while still permanantly lowering your intelligence. Alignment also affects how much you can and will lower your intelligence. Lawful characters will only lose 1 intelligence at a time, but won't be able to continue losing intelligence below 16. Neutral characters lose 2 intelligence at a time, and won't be able to continue losing intelligence below 9. Chaotic characters lose 5 intelligence at a time, and won't be able to continue losing intelligence below 5. Chaotic characters also have a chance of gaining 1 intelligence instead if they are below 18 intelligence, or have their intelligence not change at 18 while still gaining the buffs. Stats Possible Alignments: * Lawful Good * Chaotic Good * Neutral Available Talents: * Gastronomy * Battle Magery * First Aid * Magic Precision * Commerce * Dweomery * Wizardry * Literacy * Nightmare Mode Starting Skills: * Life magic: 1 point * Light magic: 1 point Starting Pet: Tabby Kitten Strategy Starting strategy is to rely heavily on your tabby. Have your tabby attack every enemy and then help with melee attacks. Tabby should fetch every item that might be cursed. Keep every item, including the cursed ones. You can sell them at shops. You will want to save your wand of magic missile for mobs, especially sewers and doorways. Try to hit 3+ baddies to conserve the power. 1-2 mobs is enough for you to level up to melee strength and not rely on your pet as much. Since you can't carry much, using a treasure chest as a cache is important by level 400 or so. Keep it near a fountain or shop so you can find it easily on the map. Level 400 is a good place to read scrolls. The most common are Identify, so start with your most numerous scroll first. Identify all scrolls, then wands, then jewelry, then potions. Be sure to distance yourself from your pet to avoid the Conflict consequences and remove all armor in case of Destroy Armor. Dipping bad scrolls and writing Identify instead is recommended at lower levels. Once you begin to identify potions, Enchant Armour and Enchant Weapon become more valuable. Don't enchant above +7! I keep spares of good weapons and armor for companions and back up. Using portal stones to ferry the cache is highly recommended. By the time you get to the Roman Fort, you should have enough money to never worry again. Books should be kept as long as they are readable! You will need to relearn them a few times. Your Gastronomy should be upped to level 3 asap, Commerce to 2 is useful since you will need to sell most items. You might find that you max out the shops available gold. Sell gems and jewels to thegGnomes and armor and weapons to the armory to delay this. Leveling up Wizardry or Precision depends on whether you get more spell books or wands. Gnome mines drop many wands, so keep this in mind as you level. First Aid is also vital, and Battle Mage can be useful depending on what items you randomly find. Generally, equip metal items if the defense boost is high enough to justify the spell reduction. Literacy seems like a waste, since identify all scrolls comes too late in the pyramid. Wishes are essential. 3 blessed +3 speed boots and 3 blessed +3 ornate robes should be your first wishes from fountains. Gauntlets of power (or dexterity if you use bows), a cloak of protection, and black spectacles can all be got from fountains cheaply. From a lamp, getting a spellbook of identify or a high level weapon is the best for saving money. Amulets of reflection are good, especially if you combine them at a forge or clothier into a powerful armor. And of course, and amulet of life saving is always a good deal. Its preferred to be worn, since it will destroy any armor its combined with. Midas bags also save lots of time and eliminate the risk of running shops out of gold. Bless all lamps to increase your chances for a djinni and do NOT light them before rubbing or it won't work. You need pets for back up! Keep all eggs and feed all dogs. You can feed a dog Werewolf meat at later levels and have a legion of pets pretty quickly. Its best not to turn your tabby into a werewolf, as she is much faster as a cat. She can also climb stairs! A scroll of Taming used on a Dwarf Lord or Ogre Lord will give you some muscle to balance out your spell based character. Prisoners are generally magic casters, so your extra Speed Boots and Robes can go to them. Category:Creatures Category:Humanoid Category:Classes Category:Strategy